


Glad You're Alive -And Other Treasure Planet Oneshots

by Sunburst326



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Friendship, Interstellar Academy, Other, Rambling, one shots, somewhat cronological???? but not really???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburst326/pseuds/Sunburst326
Summary: Hey all! This is a collection of my Treasure Planet oneshots! Some of them are chronological, like the ones in the Interstellar Academy. However, I will be posting others intermittently. Some of it will be in first person, and some of it will be in third person. Thanks for reading!





	1. No Matter the Cost

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some angst... Hope you enjoy it! (It's third person)

Jim sat on his bed, brooding in solitude. That, among messing everything up, was one of his many talents.  
His mom had the record player downstairs on, and Jim could hear her singing along to the song that was playing. Listening closely, he recognized it as his father’s favorite song. Scowling more deeply, he turned so he was facing away from the door and towards the window, which displayed the beautiful night sky.   
Today had been his fifteenth birthday, and he had done just about everything wrong.  
The day had started out like any other day. He had gotten up, gotten dressed, and helped Mom get the inn ready for potential customers. When he had finished all his morning chores, he had eaten breakfast, and, since it was Saturday and he had no school, went out to ride his solar surfer.  
Now, he hadn't told his mother that he was going out to ride his solar surfer, which would be breaking his parole. He had told her some lie about going to a friend’s house, which was more of a lie than she realized. Ever since started secondary school, Jim didn't have friends. Kids avoided him like the plague, and he had no idea why. Maybe it was because he never smiled, or that he always walked with his head down. Maybe it was because he always snapped at people who tried to make small talk. Maybe it was because no one wanted to be friends with the delinquent, the burn out, the vandal, the criminal.  
He had taken his surfer to his favorite spot; the top of the canyon three miles from the Benbow. In the canyon, there was a mining facility that made the best obstacle course. Of course he had gotten arrested. Of course his mother had grounded him. However, that wasn't the most stinging exchange of all.

“I just don't understand, Jim!” cried Sarah. “You said you were going to be at a friend’s place! Why would you lie to me?”  
“I don't HAVE friends, Mom!” he replied, attempting to brush past her and go to his room.   
She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. “Not so fast, mister.” He shrunk into his jacket, drawing his head to his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets. “What do you mean, you don't have friends?”  
Jim looked away. “No one talks to me. It’s no big deal.”  
“Yes, it is,” she said. “Friends are important. Not having them is going to land you in prison.”  
Jim glared at his feet and said nothing.  
“Do you want to leave me, Jim? Do you want to leave me, just like your father did?” she asked him, voice thick with emotion.

Jim’s eyes welled up with tears thinking about that. He didn't want to leave her, not in a million years.   
He looked over at his dresser, where a piece of cake sat, untouched. His mother had brought him that after dinner, but he hadn't touched it. Today was a day that was supposed to be celebrated, but in a way, Jim was mourning. Mostly, he was mourning the loss of his childhood, which left with his father on that stupid boat.   
His father. His father was likely out somewhere in the Etherium, sailing without a care in the world. His father was living the dream, and Jim resented him for it every second of his life.   
Jim looked out his window, at the sky, and imagined himself sailing through the Etherium. He yearned to get away from here, from friendless schools and parole officers and disappointed mothers. He longed to travel the galaxy, and explore uncharted regions of the universe. He wanted to make a name for himself. But mostly, he wanted to find Treasure Planet.  
Most people believed Treasure Planet was a fairy tale, Jim’s mother included. But Jim, though he would deny it to anyone who asked, still believed in fairy tales. Some days, they were the only thing keeping him alive.  
He would sail the Etherium. He was going to be a spacer someday, no matter the cost.


	2. Glad You're Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is first person, and occurs after Jim graduates from the Interstellar Academy.

It was a fine day for sailing. The etherium was calm, and the mood on the ship was happy overall. Well, not happy, more like candid. However, I couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right about today. I walked out of my stateroom and stood on the deck, and my first mate walked out behind me.   
“What’s the matter, Captain?” she asked.   
“I dunno,” I said, scratching my head. “There’s something off about this.”  
I turned around to see Kate, my first mate, raising an eyebrow at me. “Is your sixth sense tingling?” she said, mocking me.  
I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just have a weird feeling about today, that’s all.”  
She shrugged. “I’m going to look over our course again.”  
“I’ll go check on the cook, see what our ration situation is,” I said, heading down to the galley.   
I walked across the deck, smiling and waving at some of the sailors I liked better, scowling at others I didn't. It was hard, being a captain. Much harder than I had originally anticipated. I mean sure, anyone can be a captain of a ship, but it takes a lot more to be a captain of a crew. A crew has to respect their captain. And when you’re fresh out of the Interstellar Academy, you don't exactly have the experience that sailors respect. Also, I didn't really cut the figure of an imposing captain. I was only five foot ten inches, and about a hundred and forty pounds. At eighteen, I was one of the youngest captains of any of the Royal Navy. Despite all this, I managed to hold my own pretty well.   
I walked down the galley steps, and saw Wilford, the cook, chopping vegetables. “T’ank goodness yer here, Cap’n,” he said, wiping his hands off on the front of his apron. “I need t’ave a word wit’ ye.”  
“Fire away,” I said, standing in front of the big man and crossing my arms.  
“Cap’n Hawkins,” he began, leading me to the barrels of food. “We’re runnin’ outta rations.”  
I bit my lip. Well crap. “That’s no good,” I said. “How many days we got left?”  
“T’ree? Four?” he estimated. “Five atta most?”  
“Thanks for telling me, Wilford,” I said. “I’ll notify Kate straight away that we need to head for the nearest spaceport.” 

We docked at the Polfax Spaceport. Not as clean as the Montressor Spaceport, and it was much shadier. Just being here put me a little on edge.  
Since Polfax was on the outskirts of the Navy’s control, it was a hotspot for smuggling and the like. Kate and I passed many vendors that were selling what were likely stolen and illegal goods.   
“Do you think you’ll find everything you’ll need here?” I asked Wilford.  
The cook nodded. “Yessir,” he said. “I t’ink dis’ll be jus’ fine.”  
“Good,” I said, running a hand down my face. I felt a hand grab at my pockets, trying desperately to be light fingered. With reflexes faster than a Numorian Leopard, I grabbed the offending hand and tossed the owner of said hand to the side. I did not need to be pick pocketed today.   
“This place makes me nervous,” Kate hissed in my ear.   
“I know,” I said. “Me too.” My hand found hers, and we picked up the pace just a tad bit.   
I was looking over my shoulder when I bumped into someone, sending the both of us sprawling. The other man had been carrying a bunch of goods, probably illegal and smuggled, doubtless.   
“I’m so sorry, I-” I said, but cut off abruptly when I saw his face. Square jaw, turned up nose, round, blue eyes, thick eyebrows, dark brown hair. My face.  
I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. I was not functioning. “Jim?” I heard Kate’s voice say, but she sounded distant. “Jim, what’s the matter?”  
“Jim,” he rasped, as if saying it for the first time in a long time.  
In an instant, my face turned stony. “You,” I growled.  
I saw a brief look of terror cross his face. “It’s… It’s been a long time,” he said after a while, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
“You’re damn right it’s been a long time,” I snarled, standing up. He stood up along with me. I noticed ruefully that he was taller than me. Looks like I was never going to be taller than my own father.  
“It’s… It’s good to see you again,” he tried.  
That’s… that’s when I did something I’m not exactly proud of. Something that the son of a bitch definitely had coming. After those words came out of his mouth, I couldn't help myself. I was so angry, I punched him in the jaw. A sharp right hook to the face. I caught him off guard, and he stumbled to the side, almost falling over.   
He rubbed his jaw, and looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked almost melancholy. No. No no no no no. No pity for Joseph James Hawkins. None at all.  
“I waited for you,” I snarled, not caring that I was about to make a giant scene. “I waited for you for years, but you never came home.”  
“Jim,” said Kate, her voice a warning, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
I turned a little, moving her hand off of my shoulder. “Let me have this,” I said, a bit sharper and a bit ruder than I meant to. She sighed, and wordlessly stepped away.  
“You never came home. Where the hell were you, Joseph!? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, DAD!?” I roared. He sighed and looked down, not saying anything. I kept yelling, finally being able to vent my anger and frustration to the source of all my pain. “Do you know what that did to me? Your absence ripped a hole in my life that I couldn't fill. In order to fill the hole you left in my, I did stupid shit that I’ll regret forever. And not only did you hurt me, you hurt Mom. You hurt Mom, and that is the most unforgivable thing of all.”  
“James,” he began, voice small. I, however, cut him off.  
“I don't want to hear it, whatever lousy excuse for being an awful father you have,” I snarled, curling my hand into a fist and raising it again.  
He put his hand on my mine, and pushed it down a little. “I don't have an excuse,” he said quietly. “I know I’m a douchebag, and I understand I’m a shitty dad. But… but… I can't change that. I’m a shitty dad. I’ll always be a shitty dad. And that is inexcusable. But I can't change it. You have every right to be mad at me, and so does your mother. You have every right to hate me. But I just wanted to say that I’m sorry I can't be a better person, for you.”  
I looked at him, unable to say anything. This… was not what I was expecting. “Dad,” I said, and he looked up at me. “I don't forgive you.”  
“I know,” he said.  
“But… I’m glad you’re not dead. I… I… I… I’m glad you’re alive.”


	3. Are You New?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is first person from Jim's POV. I've rated it teen and up for language. Jim uses some pretty strong language.

I clutched my schedule in my hands, walking down the hall with my bag slung over one shoulder. Room 209, where was room 209? Based on the numbers I was passing, I was getting close.   
Finally, I saw it at the end of the hall. Room 209. I broke into a trot, and walked into the classroom. I looked upon the sea of white, red and gold uniforms, searching for a place to sit. My eyes landed upon an empty seat in the third row, and I walked over to it and sat down.   
“Are you new?”   
I looked to my left to see my deskmate. She was shorter than me, but only by a little bit. Her hair was a color that was on the borderline between brown and blonde, and she had eyes that were on the borderline between blue and green. She had a small turned up nose, very much like mine, and a square jaw. Her hair was pulled up into a very high ponytail, and I could tell that it was very, very long.   
“Oh! Um, yeah,” I said, giving her a tentative smile.   
She gave me a giant grin in return. Okay, this one was friendly. That was potentially dangerous. “I’m Beck,” she said, extending a hand for me to shake. “Beck Wolf.”  
“Like the famous solar surfer?” I blurted, before catching myself.   
She chuckled. “Yeah, like the famous solar surfer.”  
I shook her hand, embarrassed. “I’m Jim Hawkins,” I said.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Jim!” she said, pumping my arm up and down. Oh no. She was enthusiastic. Perhaps I had chosen my seat incorrectly. After a moment, she said, “It’s unusual of them to let students in mid-year. Who recommended you?”  
“Captain Amelia,” I said.  
Her head snapped towards me. “Say what now?”  
“Captain Amelia? Amelia Doppler?” I said.  
“Yeah, I know who Captain Amelia is. The dean recommended you?!” she exclaimed.  
“Yeah…” I said.   
“What on earth did you do to get the dean’s attention?” she asked, sounding impressed.  
“I-” I started, but the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. I smiled upon recognizing a familiar face. This was Doc’s class.   
“Good morning, students!” he called.  
“Good morning, Doctor Doppler,” the class called back.   
“Alright. Now, the first order of business today is introducing a new student!” he said, hands on his hips.  
Shit. I suppose this was unavoidable, but… still. Shit. The last thing in the whole universe I wanted to do was get up in front of a bunch of high school students and be forced to answer their questions.   
“I would like to introduce Jim Hawkins!” said Doc, beckoning me to the front of the class. I obliged, but I wasn't thrilled about it. “Now Jim, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?” he suggested.  
I looked out over the class, and found that every eye was turned towards me. Beck was even leaning forward in her seat, an eager expression on her face.   
“I’m Jim Hawkins,” I said. Shit, the doc had already said that.   
“Where are you from?” called a student in the back.   
“Montressor,” I supplied, nervously.   
“The mining planet?” asked the same student.  
“Um… yeah,” I said.   
I heard someone whisper something to their deskmate, and they snickered loudly and rudely. I flushed. Yeah, I know Montressor isn't exactly a rich place. But it’s home.  
“Jim, tell them about what happened a couple of months ago,” prompted Doppler.   
I groaned inwardly. “Last month, I got home from a months long voyage in space,” I began. “The voyage was captained by Captain Amelia, and financed by Doctor Doppler. We went to find Treasure Planet,” I said.  
I heard someone snort. “You were on that boat that chased a myth?”  
“It’s not a myth!” I protested. “It exists! We found it!”  
“It’s true,” said the doc, backing me up. “We did indeed find Treasure Planet. Jim found the map, and was the only person who could open it.”  
The class murmured, seeming to finally believe me now that Doctor Doppler backed me up. I looked over at Beck. She looked shocked. I shuffled back to my seat, and the class commenced.

Someone slammed my locker shut as I grabbed my textbook for the next class. I jumped, and looked over to see Beck leaning on the lockers. “Holy crap, Jimbo,” she said, sounding impressed.  
“Don't scare me like that!” I protested, nearly dropping my book.  
“Sorry,” she said, wincing. “Didn't mean to.”  
“What exactly do you mean by ‘holy crap’?” I asked, a bit harsher than I meant to.  
“You found Treasure Planet?!” she exclaimed. “You! You did!”  
“Yeah,” I said.  
“I always knew it was real,” she said, smirking. “Hey, want some help finding your next class?”  
I was about to protest, but decided against it. Even though I was a proud bastard, I was completely lost in this massive school.   
“Oh hey, you have shop next. That’s right next to my next class!” she said, looking at my schedule. She grabbed my arm, and began to walk. I followed her, but pulled my arm out of her grasp.   
“I can lead myself,” I said, not unkindly.   
She smirked again. “Sorry,” she said. “I get excited.”  
“So I’ve noticed,” I mumbled.   
“Pardon?”   
“Nothing.”  
“Alright, here we are,” she said, after a while. “Shop is in there. Meet me after class?”   
“Why?” I said rudely, before I’d even realized I’d said it. The moment that word left my mouth I wished I could take it back.  
“Because you’ll need help finding your next class,” she said. “Catchya later, Jimbo!”


	4. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Jim's POV, first person. And again, language warning. Jim has quite a mouth.

I walked out of the boys’ dorm, bag slung over my right shoulder. My first week at the Interstellar Academy hadn't been bad. It was Monday. The start of a new week. I walked down the hallway to my first class, Astronomy, when I became aware of someone following me.   
I turned around, but didn't see anyone. I turned back to the front, only to see Beck directly in front of me, walking backwards. “Hiya, Jimbo!” she chirped.  
I jumped. “Shit!” I yelped.  
Her eyes got wide, and she stopped walking suddenly, making me crash into her. She put a finger on my lips. “Shhhhh,” she said. “You could get detention for that.”  
“For what?” I asked. I was enormously uncomfortable, pressed up against a girl in the hallway. We were getting weird looks and stares, but Beck didn't seem to notice or care. No doubt people thought the gesture was romantic. “And you are literally the weirdest person ever.”  
“For swearing,” she said, stepping away from me. “And thank you! I’m aware of that.”  
“Detention for swearing?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“They’re weird about it,” she said. “I don't mind it. I mean, hell, I swear. But not on school grounds. Aaron Bartell got a detention for saying ‘dammit’ yesterday.”  
“Dammit?” I snorted.  
“Shhhhhh!” she said, eyes wide, with an urgent look on her face. “The hall monitors are everywhere! You never know who’s listening!”  
I rolled my eyes. “C’mon, let’s go,” I said.  
She grinned and trotted after me. “And here I thought you didn't like me.”  
“I don't.”   
“Yeah, whatever, Jimbo.”  
“Do you really feel the need to call me that?” I asked, irritated.  
“What, why? It’s just a nickname,” she said.  
“Yeah, I know,” I said. “It’s just… never mind.”  
“Oh,” she said, seeming to understand. “Sorry, Jim.”   
“It’s fine,” I sighed. “We don't want to be late for Astronomy, c’mon.”  
As we walked into class and sat down in our seats, she cocked her head at me. “So, if Jimbo is a name I shouldn't use often, what can I call you?”  
“Jim.”  
“Oh c’mon, my dude, you’re no fun,” she said, fake-pouting.   
“I am not ‘your dude’,” I snarled, glaring at her. “Stop it with the nicknames already! It’s annoying! You’re annoying! I wish you would just leave me alone!”  
“But… I thought we were friends,” she said, looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face.  
“Friends? I don't have friends!” I growled.  
She looked at me with genuine hurt in her eyes. Not the fake stuff she pulled earlier. Real, genuine hurt. “Ok,” she said, quietly. “Sorry if I got the wrong idea.” Wordlessly, she pulled her notebook out of her bag.  
The rest of class was strange. The only thing she said to me was to ask to borrow an eraser, and even then her sentences were short and to the point. After class, she just brushed past me. We didn't even walk together. This had never happened to me before. I usually didn't talk to people more than the usual interaction that was forced. It had almost seemed that she and I were becoming friends, and I didn't know… I didn't know how to deal with that. And I didn't know how to fix this.   
After school, I saw Beck walking back to the girls’ dorms with a group of her friends. Now. Now was my chance. “BECK!” I shouted, jogging to catch up. “Beck, slow down!”  
She slowed down enough for me to walk backwards in front of her. One of her friends elbowed her and grinned, and Beck shot her this death glare that could probably burn the skin off of a Zapwing. “What is it, Hawkins,” she snapped.  
“I… I’m sorry,” I said. “I fucked that one up. Real bad.”  
She stopped, arching an eyebrow at me. “Did you just apologize?”  
I nodded. “Yeah. Look, I’m not used to people talking to me. I scare people away pretty easily,” I said. “But I… I like being friends with you.”  
“I like being friends with you too,” she said, face breaking out in a grin. “C’mon, I gotta hug you.”  
“Do you reall-” I was cut off by a bone-crushing embrace. She gave much better hugs than B.E.N., and I decided to hug her back. I wrapped my arms around her, and she gasped and looked up.  
“You… you hugged me back!” she exclaimed.  
I nodded. “We’re friends, right?”


End file.
